Alma Compartida
by CullenMarie
Summary: Kagome es la típica chica tímida y reservada. Inuyasha es uno de los estudiantes más populares de la secundaria Sengoku. Sin siquiera conocerse, tras un accidente sus almas se funden en una. AU. K&I.


**Prólogo.**

3:45 a.m.;

_Genial_, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué Morfeo no se presentaba? Necesitaba, hoy más que nunca, unas buenas horas de sueño. Me levanté de la cama para ir a la cocina, con un poco de suerte encontraría algo de comida en el refrigerador. Me serví un poco de leche en un vaso y cogí una galleta de la despensa. Este sería un día muy largo…

8:25 a.m.;

¡Kagome, hija! Vamos, arriba. Ya es hora de irnos—, las manos sacudiéndome.

—Solo cinco minutos más, mama. No dormí nada anoche—, me tape la cara con las sabanas.

—Dormirás en el avión—, dijo quitándome la sabana completamente—. No podemos llegar tarde.

Fui prácticamente arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. Solté un suspiro. Dios, otra vez…

10:00 a.m.;

Abordamos el pequeño avión. Mamá, como siempre, se encontraba hablando por el móvil sin hacer caso alguno a lo que había en su alrededor. No fue hasta que el capitán dio la orden de apagar todos los dispositivos electrónicos que ella poso sus orbes azabaches en mi.

—Quita esa cara larga hija. No es el fin del mundo—, dijo guardando el móvil en su cartera— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sólo sea temporal.

Claro, eso era lo que yo me temía.

Desde pequeña siempre había dicho que mi vida apestaba. Ser hija de una de las mejores abogadas de la nación y tener como satisfacer todos los caprichos en el instante tal vez sea el sueño de cada mujer de mi edad; pero el mío, no. Odiaba las mudanzas, y lamentablemente, en eso se basaba mi vida. Mudanza, tras mudanza.

Nunca he sido buena para hacer amigos, bueno… no desde _ese_ día. Nunca olvidaré ese 22 de Septiembre, hace 8 años. El día en que, Sōta, mi hermano, murió. Desde ese entonces mis ojos perdieron su brillo.

1:15 p.m.;

Y al fin llegamos a la nueva casa.

Está en una comunidad a unos treinta minutos del centro de la ciudad. Es hermosa, sí, pero algo grande para una abogada de treinta y nueve años y su hija. Tiene un estilo mediterráneo, un jardín, separado de los demás por una valla blanca, el exterior en stucco y techo que cae, proporcionando sombra. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema. Había un montón de flores por doquier, con diferentes formas, tamaños y colores. También tiene un garaje con suficiente espacio para dos autos; y una piscina en el patio trasero. El interior consta de un recibidor, una gran cocina blanca, dos salas, un comedor, tres habitaciones, cuatro baños, un gimnasio, un estudio y un área de lavado.

Naomi me dio un _tour _completo. Cuando llego el turno del estudio ahogue un gemido, ¡mi piano! _Nuestro _piano. Mire de reojo a mi madre, quien se encontraba sonriendo y me acerqué a él. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía, y estaba tan perfecto y reluciente como siempre. Roce con mis dedos la tapa y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

_Light of the Moon & Midnight Sun. Forever and Always._

6:30 p.m.;

Terminé de organizar la mayoría de mi ropa en el closet y me tumbé boca arriba en la cama. Cerré los ojos por unos minutos. Algo me decía que esto no sería temporal. La casa era demasiado _perfecta_. No era un apartamento, como siempre, era una casa. Tendría que soportar entrar a _Sengoku_ a mitad de año escolar, y encima soportar las miradas de cada uno del estudiantado. Bien, a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero… no era así. Mientras más sucedía, mas incomodo era.

Un extraño ruido logró sacarme de mis pensamientos. Lentamente me levanté del lecho para dirigirme al _closet_. Toqué el plomo de la puerta y una luz salió por debajo. _La curiosidad mató al gato_, dijo una voz en mi interior, pero hice caso omiso. Gire la perilla y una luz blanca me cegó. Cubrí mis ojos con una mano y parpadeé varias veces. Sentí como algo filoso rozaba mi antebrazo, y como mis pantalones se empapaban de un líquido caliente.

De repente, no había más que oscuridad.

_One heart. One soul._


End file.
